


Taking Care of You

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Drop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou likes being able to take care of Stanley
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 12





	Taking Care of You

The idea of someone trusting him enough to want him to take care of them was something that was still new to him. He was used to serving, yes. He was used to being used and led around with crumbs of affection and false kind words. 

This was different. This was someone genuinely putting their entire heart and soul into his hands. This was someone saying that they knew he would take care of them and that they loved him. It made him feel important, like he had a proper purpose in the world.

Lefou’s thoughts were wandering as Stanley spoke to him about something they had remembered from their past. He blinked when Stanley stopped, pulling him back to reality. “Hm?”

“What are you thinking about, cher?” Stanley asked. They blinked when Lefou cupped their cheek, tilting their head just so against his palm.

“You,” Lefou said honestly. He let his thumb run over Stanley’s bottom lip, admiring their softness. “Just how much trust you have in me, even when I don’t have any for myself.”

Stanley smiled sadly, placing a hand over Lefou’s. Their eyes fluttered and they opened their mouth just so, taking Lefou’s thumb into their mouth with a sigh. They stopped when they finally pulled a moan from him, laughing as they pulled back. “I know you will always take care of me,” they said.

“Oui?”

“Oui.” Stanley giggled, kissing the palm of Lefou’s hand. “Perhaps we could do something tonight so you’ll believe me, cher?”

“Perhaps…” Lefou hummed, pulling Stanley close for a kiss on the lips.

***

“I’m going to take such good care of you tonight, mon cher et ma cherie,” Lefou whispered, his voice thick with lust and want. He smiled at the feeling of trembling hot flesh under his palm and he hummed, parting Stanley’s ass to look at their entrance.

He had Stanley bent over a table, stark naked and aroused. Their favorite yellow and red scarf had been used to bind their wrists together, tying the ends to a leg of the table to keep them stretched out and exposed. Other scarves were used to help Stanley keep their legs apart, presenting themselves to Lefou.

Their eyes fluttered as Lefou let his thumb brush over their hole. “Please…”

“Tell me what you want,” Lefou told them.

“I want you,” Stanley whimpered, pulling helplessly against their restraints.

“You want me to do what?” Lefou teased, “I’m perfectly content to just play with you like this all night.” This was a lie of course, but it was the kind of lie they both enjoyed making during such moments together.

“J'ai besoin que tu me baises, s'il te plaît,” Stanley panted, arching their back to try and push back against him.

“Such filthy language,” he laughed. He brought his hand down against the side of Stanley’s ass, making them flinch and whimper. “You want it that badly?” he asked.

“Oui,” Stanley whined with a nod. They perked up a little when they felt Lefou leave them, watching as he picked up a small jar of oil. They ran a tongue over their lips in anticipation. 

Stanley always moaned so wantonly when Lefou prepares them for his cock. He used a liberal amount on his fingers and Stanley’s entrance, making sure it was all slick before carefully working a single digit inside of them. “Easy...these things take time,” he cooed.

“Merde,” Stanley breathed. Their eyes fluttered closed as Lefou fucked them with one finger, working them open until adding a second finger inside of them. “Ah!”

“Almost…” Lefou promised. He placed his free hand on the small of Stanley’s back to try and keep them steady. “Almost there…”

“Lefou!” Stanley cried, on the brink of tears.

“Easy, cherie. I’ve got you,” Lefou whispered. He slowly pulled his fingers out of the other, spreading more oil onto his erection before pressing the tip against their slick hole. “Ready, cher?”

Stanley nodded their head, unable to trust their voice any longer. They threw their head back and let out a cry as Lefou pushed inside of them, tightening around his erection before allowing their body to relax around him. “Mon Dieu…” they whispered, shivering in pleasure.

Lefou was gentle first. He was always gentle first to avoid hurting his lover. He rocked his hips forward lazily, fucking into them at a slow pace. It was not until he felt Stanley’s body completely relax that he would start to speed up his thrusts, holding onto their hips to steady himself.

They were so hard, both from the build up to the eventual penetration. Their cock bobbed with each thrust inside of them, a single bead of pre forming at the head, dripping to the floor.

“There we are. Just like that,” Lefou whispered. He reached down with one hand, taking hold of Stanley’s erection. He stroked them in time with his thrusts, continuing to whisper words of encouragement and praise. “Just like that. You’re so beautiful. Mon beau trésor.”

Their cheeks burned bright red at Lefou’s words. Stanley’s eyes had become unfocused, unable to see anything but darkness as they focused on the hand on their erection and cock up their ass. They turned their head, cheek pressed against the wood of the table. All they had to do was let Lefou take care of them. He always took care of them.

He continued to stroke Stanley until he brought them to orgasm. Lefou hissed as Stanley tightened around him, riding their orgasm out with steady and deep thrusts. Once Stanley had finished, Lefou pulled out of them, spilling his own seed onto their muscled back.

Lefou needed a moment to collect himself. He smiled, stroking the back of Stanley’s neck before setting to work. He used a rag to clean the semen off of Stanley’s thighs and back and then untied their ankles, rubbing life into their weak legs. “You did such a good job,” he said, starting to undo the scarf that bound their wrists together. He tilted their head up by their chin, locking eyes with them. “My heart and soul,” he said.

Stanley smiled shakily at his words. The table was the only thing keeping them from hitting the ground. They clung to Lefou tightly as he helped them stand, forced to use him for support as he brought them to the bed to lie down. Immediately they nuzzled into him once they were in bed together, burying their face against his neck.

“You’re so perfect. I thank God everyday for letting me meet you.” He undid Stanley’s hair ribbon, running his fingers through the thick locks, dull nails scrapping against the scalp to make them shiver. 

He continued to whisper words of praise until he felt Stanley’s breathing even out. Lefou smiled, gently adjusting the two of them on the bed, making sure they both had enough pillows. He looked down at Stanley’s relaxed face and he hummed, kissing them tenderly on the lips before laying down beside them to get some sleep.


End file.
